


Phantom Thieves on Rapture (Hiatus)

by Benjamin80014



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, F/M, Plasmids (BioShock), Rapture (BioShock), Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamin80014/pseuds/Benjamin80014
Summary: A what if the characters of Persona 5 where from Rapture. A weird crossover
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Phantom Thieves on Rapture (Hiatus)

** PART I CHAPTER 1: “No gods or Kings. Only Man” **

**1950 “RAPTURE”**

“Anyway, Doctor Alexander, what is this idea of a new Big Daddy?” Asked Andrew Ryan to the Doctor Gi Alexander, the master mind behind the Big Daddys. “Oh yes, well I was thinking. That with all those Splicer, we’re lacking in security. So I decided to make a new kind of Big Daddy!” Says Alexander while searching for some planes. “But we already have tones of Big Daddys that not only take care of the Splicers but also take care of the Little Sisters” Says Ryan “But the difference is that this news Big Daaddy dosen’t take care of the Little Sisters. In fact this new Big Daddy only take care of the security of the city and the Splicers. Also it’s a very unique Big Daddy, in fact they will avoid the Little Sisters but use Plasmids, also I will ask some things to Doctor Suchong about new plasmids. I may have some ideas about this new Big Daddy”. Says Alexander with excitement. “Oh boy, I know that this is going to be perfect.” “Well, I hope everything goes as planned.” Says Andrew Ryan.

Rapture. A city under the ocean. Such a place where only the man rules. And this story is about a group of Young lifes, three are from Rapture and the other fours are from the outside of Rapture. And they have one misión, escape from Rapture. Althought that mission will not be that easy.

**1954 “RAPTURE”**

“Dammit, maybe Makoto was right, I can’t go alone in this place of the city, specially when there’s no one near” Says a Young boy with fluffy black wearing a White shirt, dark jeans and his glasses. He was suppoused to be at home at 8:30 and probably was even more late tan usual. “Maybe I should hurry a Little-“ “Please stop!” A voice interumped what Ren was thimking. It was the voice of a woman. “What was that?” “C’mon you stupid bitch. Stop forcing, someone could Heard you’re making a scene” Says another voice, this time the voice was from a man, it sounded angry. “I-I call the police!” Says the woman. “Call them if you want, they’re my bitches. And Ryan will not do anything to me!” Says the man. Now Ren was pissed, so he diceded to interfere in that argument “Hey! Just what do you think you’re doing to her you Jackass!” Says Ren angry, ready for anything. “Huh, look what you did. Some one was hearing us, and it’s all your fault.” Then the man turns his head to Ren “Get lost kid, this ain’t a show and you will not like what could happen to you if you dare to cross me” Says the man to Ren, Ren could see that the man was really drunk and was tembling. “Sir I will ask you ones again, you should head home and-“ “Don’t you dare to talk to me you Little shit! Ones Ryan is out of the power I will lead this fucking city and do what ever I want to do!” Says the man while charging against Ren, but he easily Dodge and the man falled to the ground and cut himself with a piece of glass. Then the man stand up. “Damn Brat I’ll sue!” Then two police officers camed out of the blue to see what was happening. “Excuse me Sir, what is happening here?” One of the police officers asked. “This brat attacked me and my chick, arrest him at ones!” Says the man angry “And who are you to already make such a statement” Says the other police officer “Who am I?! I’m Masayoshi Shido!” Says very angry Shido. “Son, can you tell us what excatly happened?” Asked one of the police officers to Ren “Is he saying the truth?” “No! I was on my way to my house when I hearded an argument, this man was forcing the woman to go somewhere!” Says Ren. “It’s that True ma’am?” Asked the police officer “Y-Yes, he was forcing on me!” Says the woman. “Welp, two against one. You’re going to be locked up in a cell with other people like yourself sir.” Say one of the cops while the other asked to Ren “Do you want me to score you home son?” “Huh, and what aabout her-“ “l live in the next block so don’t worry, thank you for today” Says the woman. “Y-Yeah” Says Ren blushing a Little.

The mother of Ren was standing in front of the door when she saw Ren approaching with a police officer next to him. She runs over Ren and hughs him “Ren, honey I was worried!” “Sorry mom...” Says Ren feeling guilty then the police officer spoked “If you’re asking why did I come with her to your house is for two reasons: One it is late and two, your Son is a hero.” “What? What he did?” Asked her mother “He stopped a fight between a drunk man trying to forcé a Young lady going somewhere.” Says the police officer “If he wasn’t there probably the things could go bad.” Says the police officer and with that, he leaves the two of them alone. “So you saved a woman from a dangerous man?. You’re just like your father when he was Young” Says his Mother “He always cared of the safety of the other. He was such a good man. But then, they called him to go to the war, you were young when that happened Ren. So maybe you will not remember that.” Says his mother with sadness in her voice. “What you did was an act of justice, but Ren please. Don’t ever come home late again. Go with Niijima-chan or if it’s too late you can stay in her place.” “W-Why did you only named Makoto mom?” Asked Ren “Oh, because I know you like her” says his mother with a smile on her face. “W-What?! W-What make you think that!” “Oh Ren, as a mother I can secure you that I have an instinct when my Little boy is in love or not” “W-Well, I… Ugh you caught me…” Says Ren. And with that they eated they meal and go to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

“Mom, am ho-“ “I think your son could be a very good subject for this new Big Daddy.” Ren was shocked to hear that and from a voice he didn’t know, so he goes to the living room where his mother was sitting in the coach and in front of her was an old man. “Mom, to who are you talking? And what is thatabout me being a Big Daddy?” Asked Ren. “Ren, honey I want you to meet Doctor Gil Alexander.” With that Gil Alexander turns his head to see Ren. “So you’re Ren Amamiya, the same kid that stoped a man to do some, shady things, to a woman?” Asked Gil “Y-Yes Mister Alexander, that’s me.” “Excellent, I was expecting you.” Then he looks upside down. “Tell me, How old are you son?” “Um, seventeen, Why?” “Seventeen?! And you look like 20 with that body. Probably the girls are all crazy about you huh?” “That’s-“ Ren was blushing now “Don’t mind me kid. Anyway I hear what you did last night. It was something admirable from someone of your age. It’s shows that you have a strong sense of justice and care for people that you don’t even know. So that’s why I wanted to ask you. Do you want to be the new Big Daddy?”

Then Alexander explained the details to Ren, what was the difference between this new Big Daddy (called “Joker”) and the others, tell’s about the others subject and the failure of the others. “But, Doctor Alexander, what make you think that I will be different from them?” Asked Ren. “Because I sense something from you. You are special kid.” Says Gil Alexander. “What do you say? Think that this is a way to protect people, to save those in need.” Ren looks at his mother, she give him a smile and a small nod. “All Right, I will do it. For the safety of the city.” Gil Alexander gives the boy a proud smile “That’s good to hear, anyway we are starting on the weekend. I need to prepare some things. Thanks for your time Ms. Amamiya and Ren, you’re gonna make great things. I can feel it.” With that Doctor Gil Alexander leave the Amamiya’s resident.

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**

Ren was starting to get along in the submarine suit which, acording to Gil Alexander, was an altern version of Delta subject, an old Big Daddy. More thin and smole and insted of having two oxygen tanks, there was one.

“So how do you feel the suit son?” Asked Gil to Ren while he was inside. “It’s perfect. Know I can go over the city and explode all Rapture even the abandoned places like Neptune's Bounty?” Asked Ren. “Yes but first I want to give you a gift for all your hard work in the training that took us some time.” Then Gil Alexander took out a recipent with red liquid and a face in the upper part of the bottle. “This is a new plasmid that Doctor Suchong created, it’s called ‘Satanael’ and it’s all for you.” Said Gil. “Really? A plasmid for myself? What it does?” Asked Ren “No idea, Why don’t you try it? You have to use this syringe of Eve and combine it with the plasmid and put i ton your body in one of the interceptors of your veins in your left arm. Maybe could hurt a Little at the begginig.” Then Ren do what Gil said, when he incerted the siringe he didn’t feel anything at first but a second later, his whole body feel an enormous pain. When he saw his left arm it’s looked black and red and his fingers turned into claws. Then the pain was gone. “So what do you say?” Asked Gil “It’s feeled weird and painful, but now. I feel good-“ Then an alarm started sounding “EMERGENCY EMERGENCY, WE DETECTED INTRUDERS EVACUATE THE AREA AT ONES” “What it’s going on?” Asked Ren. “Splicers, they invaded the whole place. Even the residential zone, c’mon son. We need to hurry.” When Gil Alexander passed the door, the door closed leaving Ren inside of the room. “Doctor Alexander!” Shouted Ren. “What- Oh no. Ren! Someone closed the door from the control zone. Resist boy!” Before he could say something, Ren heared something coming from the ouside, torpedoes. And then, the place went down and Ren was lying on the floor unconsciousness.

**1961 (7 years later)**

_“hello,… are you all right…?_

_“Can you… Me…?”_

_“If… Hear me…. Go to the Gather… Garden”_

_“… Take… The one that says “Mercurius…”_

Ren wakes up, he was lying in the floor, he looks around him. What the hell happened to this place?! Everything looked so destroyed. For how long he sleeped? The only thinks he remember was that he was in a Big Daddy suit called “joker” then he has this plasmid called “Satanael” and then, everything went down in the building. Also he saw a lot of messages writed that says “This place supposed to be for the man only. Now this is a place where only the man can live”

“What happened to Rapture?”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably you're gonna ask. Why Bioshock as a crossover with Persona?. Welp I always got this idea of the P5 cast in Rapture since I started replaying Bioshock 1 & 2\. Anyway I will not make a new chapter for a time since am working in other fic too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
